I'm gonna be a Mommy
by Krazy Kristen
Summary: Lily's pregnant, (it's not very fluffy!) James is a jerk (at this point in time!) I have a slight potty mouth, so please excuse the language! *grins* R&R, Merci!


A/N: This is my first fanfiction! Lily and James are in their seventh year (as told in the story) and Lily's just found out that she's pregnant. James' reaction is anything but nice! Please read, and don't forget to review!

"I'm pregnant James", Lily Evans, a seventh year, with only three more months until graduation from Hogwarts, was telling her boyfriend of two years that she was pregnant with his child. Lily looked at the ground, suddenly very shy around the guy that knew her best. Not just guy, person.

"Umm...Hmm...yeah, ok, well...hmm", that was all James could get out. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend in disbelief. No wonder she was pregnant he couldn't keep his hands off her. But they were so careful, how could it be?

"Well say something!" Lily said exasperated.

"What do you want me to say? You're pregnant Lily", James said.

"No shit I'm pregnant, now what are we going to do?" Lily asked him angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got no where to go James. I was going to stay with Sarah's family until I got a job but I can't if I'm pregnant," Lily said looking away. Her parents were dead and her best friend Sarah was going to let her stay with her family although Sarah's parents were deeply religious. Lily couldn't stay there now after getting pregnant before marriage.

"You're talking like it's my fault. How do I even know it's mine?" James asked angrily. He had a really short temper, but regretted these words as soon as they were out.

"What did you say? How could you even think that! Get out! Get out of my room now! I don't want you to look at me or talk to me again", Lily screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks. James moved towards her, to hug her, but she threw her Astronomy book at him.

"Get out!!" Lily screamed, her throat hurt and she was crying. James didn't move so she picked up her Arithmancy book to throw but he dashed out of the seventh year girls dorm before she could throw it. Lily was sorry he did because right now she really felt like hurting someone so she punched her pillow before collapsing onto it in hiccuping sobs.

James walked into his dorm, his face white as a sheet. He was going to be a father and he was just seventeen. Hell, he didn't even know if Lily would ever let him meet his kid now, after what he said. Jeez he was so stupid!

"James what's wrong?" Remus asked him. James sat down on his bed, his eyes not focusing on anything. 

"Lily's pregnant".

"Omigod!" Sirius cried from where he was sitting. "James, wow, congratulations!"

"No, Lily hates me", he said in a painful, tortured voice.

"Why would she hate you?" Remus asked him thoughtfully.

"Because she yelled at me and then I asked her how I could be sure the baby was mine", James said and cringed, realizing how awful the words sounded. His Lily with another guy? That would never happen. Then why did he say that? Why did he think it?

"Prongs, I'm sorry to tell you this but you messed up big, and Lily needs you a whole lot right now", Sirius said, serious for once.

"Oh God! I can't believe I did that!" James said, he threw himself on his bed and buried his head in the covers

"Lily! What's wrong?" her best friend Sarah asked when she discovered Lily sobbing in the dorm room.

Between heaving sobs Sarah made out the word 'pregnant James mean hate life is over'.

"Honey it's not over. Don't worry, everything will work out fine", Sarah said and drew Lily into a hug. Just then Dumbledore came in the room.

"Ms. Lundison, may I please speak to Ms. Evans alone?" Sarah nodded and went out to search for the bastard who put her friend in this state.

"James fucking Potter get your ass in here!" Sarah screamed when she got to the 7th year boys dormitory. A red eyed James came in from the bathroom, hair wet and in a towel, obviously having just had a shower.

"What the hell is this all about? Getting Lily pregnant and then accusing her of sleeping with other guys? You asshole!" she yelled and advanced on him, obviously wanting to do him serious bodily harm.

"I didn't mean it" James said holding his arms in the air. Even though James was strong, Sarah wasn't some girl you go messing with. She once knocked a guys teeth out because he said girls were useless.

"Yeah well you said it. Lily is in a sensitive state right now and she needs you. Now though all she needs of you is to be there so she can rip your dick off. Well she isn't here so maybe I will".

James gulped, "I didn't mean it, I love Lily".

"What a nice way to show it. By accusing her of sleeping with other guys? She has only ever slept with you! Oh I could kill you!"

"Ms. Evans, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked Lily, she only nodded and wiped away her tears. "We should discuss your condition then".

Lily sat up, "How did you know?"

"Ms. Pendleton always informs me when a student is pregnant".

"Oh". Lily had gone to the nurse for a pregnancy test.

"So, if you get morning sickness, you are excused from classes. Don't worry, there will be no visible signs you are pregnant at school because it takes about 4 to 5 months before you start getting a stomach, you will be graduated by then. Now, what do you plan to do after you graduate?"

"I don't know. Before I was going to stay at Sarah's but now I won't be able to. James thinks it's someone else's so I can't talk to him, I hate him!" When remembering James, Lily burst into sobs.

"It's alright Lily, it's alright. I'll speak to him. Now I normally don't do this but because of your situation I will. If you would like, you may stay in my guest house until you have a job and can support you and your child, how does that sound?" Dumbledore asked.

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes, "Thank you so much", she cried and hugged the old headmaster.

"Think nothing of it. We will arrange more when you have calmed down alright?" Dumbledore said and Lily nodded. Dumbledore then left and as soon as that door 'clicked' she burst into dry, heaving sobs.

"I didn't mean to say it. I was surprised and totally not ready for that. Lily yelled at me and I got angry. Believe me I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips. I love her", James said. He was desperately trying to convince Sarah he didn't mean it since she was dangerously closing in on him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, not yet anyway. Lily still may want you for some purpose and I want to make sure you'll be in ship shape to obey her every command", Sarah explained. James nodded, relief flooding his face. "Now, you go and talk to her".

"I can't she hates me! Lily'll kill me if I -" He was interrupted by Sarah.

"I don't care! You guys have to do something." 

James didn't move. He was terrified.

"Now! Hurry up and get some clothes on!" Sarah demanded.

James raced to put on his best clothes, Lily always said he looked incredibly sexy and cute in them and hoped it would help for her to come around.

"Go away!" Lily screamed at the knocker of the knock on the door. She didn't really care If it was one of the girls needing books. Lily was devastated. Her own boyfriend, the man she had loved for two years, had given all of herself to him, every part that existed, accused her of sleeping around. She was pregnant with his baby. She was gonna be a mommy. You really grow up fast when something like this is thrust in your face.

The door creaked open, "I said go away! Doesn't anyone around here understand plain english! I'm not speaking Russian here!" Lily flopped her body over so she could see the intruder. "What did I tell you!? I said don't look or talk to me again! Don't even think of me or my baby!"

James winced. She was in pain, and he had been the one to bring it upon her. Forever he had done anything to prevent the pain she was feeling now. 

"Lily I'm sorry I said that. I wasn't thinking. I know you would never sleep around and that I was the exception, because you love me, and I was selfish", James said bowing his head in disgust of himself.

"Correction: loved you. Or I don't even know if I ever even loved you, now that I've seen that you never really trusted me, that you seemed to just have used me, just jealous , and scared", Lily told him hurtfully, not even sure if it was true. Well about the loving part. She knew the rest was true.

James raised his head, his red, teary eyes searching for the brilliant green eyes of the person he loved the most. What she had said stung, now he really knew how much he must of hurt her. Lily would never say that in her normal state. 

"Maybe you feel that way", James choked out, "but I could never stop loving you. And I won't ever stop loving you".

"This summer I thought you and I would be together. Now I'm pregnant and I'm going to go live with Dumbledore until I can support myself and my child. You know what you will do? You'll have fun. You'll go to parties, get hooked up, maybe get a job, you won't even remember the girl you impregnated, or the child you have in the world".

It hurt James how she referred to the baby as her child, just hers, as if now it was too late for him to ever be apart of the baby's life.

"I love you Lily. I don't care if you don't believe it but it's true", James told his one true love with pleading eyes to say the same.

"Yeah and I thought I loved you. I guess people are wrong all the time. See you at graduation" and with that Lily stalked out of the room and down for supper. She was eating for two now.

That night at dinner Lily sat only with Sarah, not saying a word but eating a mound of food which Sarah thought not to be possible. Not once did Lily look over at James. She smiled at his friends but her eyes seemed to conveniently skip him from view.

"Hey look fireworks!" a young girl exclaimed and pointed in the sky to a large mass of glitter.

"No it's a message", an older boy said.

It read :James loves Lily.

And underneath it said: please forgive me

Lily didn't even look up. She simply smiled at a little boy that had tripped over her foot, told Sarah she was going for a nap, and left the table.

James saw her leave and jumped up to catch up to her. Lily pushed through the throngs of people standing up looking up at the message in the fake sky.

James could see her but she was so far ahead. The guys that were in love with Lily were helping her stop James from following without any verbal agreement. Besides they tried to separate them when the two were on good terms so it was just as always.

"Lily! Wait!", James cried.

If she heard him she did a good job of not showing it. She continued walking and was out of the Great Hall. James finally exited the Hall and tore down the corridor in search of Lily.

"Lily! Lily please wait! Don't go!", James screamed while running in the direction he thought Lily to be going in.

Lily stared into darkness. She was hidden behind a door in a classroom on her way back to her dorm. When she had heard James calling after her she quickly ducked out of the way. She didn't have any energy right now to hear all of his excuses and him begging for forgiveness. When she was certain James had passed she set off in the opposite direction, to go outside.

When she was outside, Lily walked slowly over to the lake. She sat on the ground, took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the cool water.

When she finally began to relax and forget about the troubles of her life she heard approaching footsteps.

"James can't you just leave me alone?" She said exasperated though 'James' didn't reply. She turned around. It was so not who she'd expected.

(A/N) Ooh, a pretty blue box! Wonder what it does? Perhaps we should try it out! Lol, please review! Thanks! 

Who do you think it was?


End file.
